


en fleurs,

by fragrance



Series: 우딴 ficlets [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ficlet Collection, M/M, more will be added later as i update more themes, request is open btw, woosan is real stay woke fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrance/pseuds/fragrance
Summary: love is blossoming and stupid morning date by yours truly, lee dongmin





	en fleurs,

_en fleurs,_

 

\-------

 

A brunette boy was walking through a tall metal gate, as soon as a well built man pushed the bars open lazily for him. Sanha offered the school guard a bright grin and a polite greeting, which was replied with a wave and a sleepy smile. The sun was barely up there in the sky, but the embodiment of sunlight itself was already dressed in his school uniform, carrying a bright yellow rucksack on his back.

 

Not to be scared of the fact that he could be the only breathing person in this entire huge building, he would hum and listen to the echo of his own voice as he stepped inside the school entrance, making his way to his class which was on the fourth floor. He was stepping on the last step of the stairs connecting him to the third floor when he'd take out his phone from his pocket, only to check if he received any unread message - it's well known among his close friends that Sanha always set his phone on mute. That's when he noticed the clock right when he was about to push it back into his pocket.

 

Five.

 

He sighed, rolling his eyes away from his phone. It's too early, he still remember how water felt freezing cold against his skin when he took a bath just a few mins ago, and how he kind of wanted to throw up because his intestines wasn't ready to digest that slight burnt toast he had grilled earlier. Even his Mom was yet to woke up at this hour. So why would he be stupid enough, going through all those trouble to get here?

 

Once he was nearing his class, the boy quickly slid the door open and decided that he'd kill Lee Dongmin.

 

His eyes wandered, not finding anybody in the class. However he caught something from the corner of his eyes - squinting as he walked closer to his desk, Sanha realized that there was a handful bucket of baby's breath, being the focal point of a rather sloppy floral decoration.

 

"Good morning."

 

Another black haired guy entered the class, the fabric of his shirt was embroidered '이동민' on the chest, and he was scratching his not so itchy head.

 

"Morning, jackass."

 

Dongmin shrugged, walking closer to the slightly annoyed boy. "Are you supposed to come earlier than me?"

 

"Yes, I mean no," Sanha blinked, wasn't even aware of his own dumb answer. As he rested both arms over his desk, his head following just so he could take a closer look at the scattered small flowers all over his desk. Throwing a glance at the slightly bigger figure who was sitting beside him and reading whatever book it was, he's so good at pretending he wasn't at all aware of his presence.

 

"I'm sleepy."

 

 

He could feel a warm kiss was pressed against his temple, enough to distract him  how Dongmin's thin arms start to wrap around his waist, pulling him closer. 

 

 

"Happy 100 days, Yoon Sanha."

 

\-------

 

_[ will you come early tomorrow? ]_

 

_[ i hate all the subjects on friday so i won't ]_

 

_[ even if i said i'd wait for you? ]_

 

_[ still not enough offer ]_

 

_[ ok, see you ]_

 

_[ i didn't agree what the hell hyung ]_

 

_[ be specific and at least tell me the exact time ]_

 

_[ HEY DONT LEAVE ME ON READ ]_

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, hello, it's been a while since my last fic, and it's just a ficlet bc I still haven't been able to write.... uni is taking my soul away.. but I'm trying to work on a comeback. I hope you like c; I want this to be a place where I can dump all my Woosan ficlets and find out if people think they're interesting enough to be turned into a proper one/two shot. Bookmark to the stories if you want it longer fam! I might or might not update the longer ver. on the same story teehee.
> 
> edit: lel i wanna die bc of the typos of dongmins name


End file.
